I need you
by Ramy4ever
Summary: Amy and Ricky break up...are they done for good? and when new challenges are put in front of them how will they conquer them? read&review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a story that me (Ramy4ever) and Nunu1998 are writing together…..hope you like it and don't forget to review(:**

**Ricky****POV:**  
>It killed me, life without her and John, probably wasn't worth living. What are you saying, you couldn't, never mind. I needed to make something of myself. I couldn't just sit here feeling useless for the rest of my life. It wasn't even like I could bo back to the way things were. I finally knew how Ben felt, having the best thing in your life walk away. It hurts.<br>**Amy****POV:**  
>I couldn't believe I broke up with him, or did he break up with I just over reacting as usual. No I wasn't I just showed him that I wasn't his own personal puppy dog. I just showed that I wasn't always going to put up with his "late night walks", was I wrong for that. Maybe I was. My thoughts pounded in my head causing a massive headache. John ran into my room and began to scream, "Dada! I want Dada." The terrible twos were not going to be easy without him here.<br>"John, Dada isn't here."  
>"Dada come now mama!" he shouted.<br>"John look at me." He refused and just kept on yelling. Time to suck up my pride and do it for the kid. I quickly pressed 3 on speed dial. God he was still on my speed dial. Is that wrong. No it's not, he is John's father he should be three on my speed dial, maybe even one. Cut the crap Amy, he is three because you love him always have.I was quickly interrupted with Ricky's voice.  
>"Hello?" he asked.<br>Ricky POV:  
>"Hi." She said the same way she had when we first broke up, I could tell she was crying.<br>"Hey bab-" I stopped myself she is not my babe anymore, this sucks, "hi Amy.  
>"Uhm," I heard her sniffle, "John is throwing a tantrum and I just can't handle it,"<br>"I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
>"Thanks Ricky."<br>"Your welcome, I-" nope you can't say you love her anymore either smart one, "I miss John."  
>"He's missed you." She said the same I once did in New York. We both could read between the lines.<br>The California rain dropped down on to my windsheild, it was humid and dry, just like life without Amy and John living with me did I do that. I thought as I began driving towards her house.

**FB:**

**2****weeks****ago**  
>I swung my jacket over my shoulder and walked into the apartment, I checked my watch 12:15am. I was in for it. Amy sat on the sofa bed biting her lip working on her homework.<br>"Hi Ames." I said quickly pecking her knowing probably wouldn't get the chance to for the rest of the night.  
>"Hi?" she paused getting upset, "hi is all you have to say after you've been gone for 5 hours!" her cheeks began to grow red and she looked really flustered.<br>"Listen Amy, I just went for a walk that's all." I tried to walk away, she wouldn't let me.  
>"No Ricky! I'm not going to listen you leave me and my son here all alone late at night so you can 'cool off' that is not cool okay!"<br>"I told you Amy-"  
>"No Ricky, I'm telling you for once! I'm sick of this!"<br>"Well-" I paused, "the doors right there." Why the ** did I do that?  
>"You know what it is!" She said frustratedly grabbing John and a bag of her clothes and heading towards the door I followed her.<br>"Amy don't go, I didn't mean it, don't leave." I gave her a sincere look.  
>"Why can't I go, you do it all the time!" she slammed the door and left. There was the best thing I ever had walking out the door with the second best thing I ever had, my son.<br>***End Of Flashback***  
>Amy POV:<br>I heard the door open. John still shouted and cried "DADA!" over and over.  
>"Look John Daddy is here!" I said trying to sound excited for him, Ricky walked up the stairs slowly. ** I forgot my cheeks were still red and stained with the wetness from my tears. I started to make my way to the bathroom but bumped into Ricky, I almost fell but he caught me. Oh God this wasn't going to be easy.<br>"Uhmm Jo-John is uhm." I was totally dumbfounded by his strenghth.  
>"It's okay Amy I know where he is," he smiled as he stroked my cheek with his thumb trying to remove the tear stains. The crying immediatly stopped once Ricky walked into the room.<br>"Dada." John said calmly.  
>I literally sprinted down the hall to make him a bottle before he got fussy again.<br>"Here." I said emotionless giving it to Ricky, but he and I both read in between the lines.  
>"Thanks." He said smirking ugh! He really knew how to get a girl to fall for him. ** isn't that how I ended up knocked up by the school's player. He patted John on the back, he was such a good father I mean wow.<br>"Uh," I brushed the hair out from my face, "Uhm so how have you been?"  
>"Okay you?" He asked as he lay John down in the crib with his bottle.<br>"Just uhm. It's fine." Who was I fooling ut was hard as hell without him there helping me out.  
>"Amy stop playing games." he demanded.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Amy stop playing games," he demanded.

"What are you talking about," Amy questioned

"Amy, just stop I know you miss me heck I miss you like crazy! Why can't you just admit it, you need me!" Ricky said coming out in a little bit of a yell.

"Why do I need you Ricky? Huh? I was perfectly fine without you the first year with John, I am perfectly fine without you when you leave the house for 5 hours unexpectedly, I have been fine these past 2 weeks!" She yelled back at him

Ricky put John down and faced Amy.

"Ok, even if you don't want to admit it I know you need me and hey I may be wrong maybe you don't need me but, know this Amy, I need you."

Tears ran down Amy's creamy skin.

Ricky took a couple steps closer "I love you Amy."

They began to grow closer until their lips touched. Amy tried to fight it

but at this point her heart had taken over,she finally had the strength to pull away. 

"I can't do this Ricky." 

His eyes grew watery as he tried not to completely breakdown in front of the woman he loved. 

He kissed John, "Bye buddy dada will be back tomorrow"

"Bye Ames (clears his throat) Amy" nods head and walks out the door.

Immediately John started screaming for him to come back. Amy's back against the wall slid down to the floor and cried. She stared at the door and through clenched teeth and tears she whispered…I need you.

Ricky got in the car and started it, but sat there in the driveway with the car running for 10 minuets waiting. He had no idea what he was waiting for. He was just waiting. Finally he backed out of the driveway and drove away.

Just then Amy got a text message it read:

_I heard but don't worry I am here for you, I love you._


	3. Chapter 3

The words stung in his brain. I can't do this. Since when, I couldn't no I wouldn't stand for this. Ricky thought as he drove his car. The rain fell harder. He couldn't help but let a couple of tears start in his eyes. What the hell he thought. He needed her, he needed her more than anything in the world.  
>"So Ricky Underwood, are you sure you'd like to enroll in the army?"<br>"Ye-" he paused, "yes I would."  
>Amy sat trying to pull herself together. No way in hell was Ben ever going to be there for me, he never supported me and Ricky from the beginning she thought as her eyes stung with hot tears. The doorbell rang. She wiped the tears from her face and slung her hair into a loose ponytail.<br>"Who is it?"  
>"It's Ben." I opened the door, and then placed both hands on my hips.<br>"Ben look if you think you can just waltz in here and be here for me your wrong. I don't love you."  
>"Look Amy, John needs a father, I have the money, and the-"<br>"All you have is money Ben! Ricky is a good father!"  
>"Amy isn't this why you and Ricky broke up, you weren't over me." He asked confused.<br>"What the hell Ben! Get out GO!" She yelled on the verge of rage.  
>"Okay but I love you Amy Juergans I really do!"<br>"Well isn't that nice." I said angrily.  
>"Look Amy." he placed his hand on her shoulder, "i love you." Ben then tried to force a kiss on Amy he grew closer to her. And then he looked to the left only to see Ricky.<br>"Ricky no, this isn't what it looks like." Amy said on the verge of crying.  
>"Really because it looked like you were about to kiss!" he said trying to keep himself in check.<br>"Yes we were." Ben said proudly.  
>"No we weren't go BEN, GO NOW!" Ben quickly left.<br>"Ricky I promise this isn't-"  
>"Save it Amy." he said walking out into the rain.<br>Amy ran out the door into the rain that had now escalated into a full blown storm.  
>"You were right okay!" She shouted crying, "you were right! I need you! I need you here with me by my side. I want you to be there through everything even when things get overwhelming and go wrong. I'm sorry I just don't like when you go for those walks because I am afraid that one day you won't come back.<p>

Ricky ran to her and pulled her into a close hug. Their hearts literally burned with passion, they had missed each others presence. Amy I am sorry that I leave when things get a little rough, but I promise I will always come back because you are my whole world you and john you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you more than you will ever understand. I missed you Amy...a lot.

"I love you."  
>"I love you too." he said reaching into his pocket, "Now can you put this damn ring on again, it's literally burning a hole in my pocket."<br>"Ya," I smiled as he placed the ring on my finger.  
>"Let's go home." he smiled.<br>"Yah, lets, I actually think I miss the smell of sausage." She chuckled and bit her lip which quite frankly Ricky thought was adorable.  
>"Hey babe?" he asked as they walked in the house to get John.<p>

"Hmm?" She asked looking deep into his hazel eyes.  
>"I love you."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ricky****POV**

I lay there next to Amy on our sofa bed in our apartment thinking about  
>everything that had happened today. I am so glad to have Amy and John back in<br>the apartment with me, but I can't help but feel guilty about what I did. I  
>couldn't have told her out in the pouring rain it would have messed everything<br>up again but I know that I have to tell Amy and even though it will break her  
>heart I have to tell her and I have to tell her tomorrow. I looked over at Amy<br>and kissed her forehead and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow might not have  
>happy endings like today.<p>

**General****POV  
><strong>  
>Ricky was working down at the butcher shop while Amy was cleaning the<br>apartment and John was playing with his toys. All day Amy couldn't help but  
>think about tonight. Ricky asked his parents to babysit John for the night.<br>She has no idea why, but has a few guesses; but what she doesn't know is that  
>her guesses are flat out wrong.<p>

**1****hour****later****…**

As Amy was humming her favorite song around the apartment cleaning Ricky  
>walked in the door. John ran over to him and Ricky picked him up. "hey little<br>man were you good for mommy today?" he questioned John setting him back down.  
>"Yeshh dada I good for mama" he replied Ricky chuckled and walked over to Amy<br>and put his hands around her waist. "Hey Beautiful" "Hey Handsome" they kissed  
>passionately and when they broke away they were both breathless. Ricky gave<br>Amy his famous smirk. Amy's heart melted and she smiled back. "I'm going to go  
>drive John to my parent's house I'll be back in like 20 minuets. "Ok I will be<br>waiting" Amy said and then winked.

**20****minuets****later****…****.**

Ricky arrived back home and walked in to find the sofa bed "pulled out" and  
>Amy laying on it in Ricky's t-shirt in a sexy position. He smirked and threw<br>his jacket on the ground and climbed on top of Amy. They kissed passionately  
>and Amy began to take his shirt off….<p>

"Wait Amy, stop" he said after he pulled away from the kiss  
>Amy had a confused look and asked "Why?" and she smiled seductively and tried<br>to kiss him again, but he pulled away. He sat at the bottom of the bed and Amy  
>joined him.<p>

"What's wrong" she said looking deep in his eyes

"Amy I have to tell you something and It's going to hurt you…" he stated  
>avoiding eye contact now.<p>

Amy began to tear up "what?" she asked. She was on the verge of completely  
>breaking down and she hadn't even heard what he had to say yet.<p>

"uhh well Amy.." Ricky started still not making eye contact

(Ricky clears his throat) "Amy I enrolled in the Army" he said looking straight  
>into her eyes now.<p>

Amy froze. Finally after a couple moments she managed to choke out "what?" now  
>Ricky had tears in his eyes.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Ricky****POV:**  
>God why am I so dumb! Why am i so impulsive, ugh! I should've had sex with her first. I really wish I would've.<br>Finally after a couple of moments Amy managed to choke out, "what?" now I had tears in my eyes.  
>"Listen babe, I just I couldn't figure out how I would survive without you, so I figured that I would enroll myself in the army that way I could keep my mind off of you and I an-"<br>"It's-it's okay Ricky it's alright we'll work through this okay, I promise we will."  
>I was shocked. She was willing to work this out. Damn I got a good woman. I began to kiss her, "I'm sorry it's just I can't imagine life without you."<br>"Mean neither," she smiled as she kissed me back, and well you know how it ends.  
>Amy POV:<br>We both lay next to each other cuddled into one and other.  
>"So what do you want to do now?" he asked playing with my hair.<br>"I don't really know." I lightly chuckeled, "how about we go to New York?" I asked jokingly knowing it wouldn't happen.  
>"You want to?" he sat up.<br>"Yeah but Ricky we can't afford it so, it's okay I was just kidding?"  
>"Actually we can, Mr. Boykewich gave me a bonus this week."<br>"But we could use it on something valuable."  
>"You are valuable Amy." he said dreamily smiling at me, I blushed.<br>"Ricky I don't think we can okay I just don't think it would be a good idea, we could get stuff for John. Or save it for the wedding."  
>"Nope, Amy we are going to New York go pack your bag." He ordered getting up and throwing some of his clothes into a backpack.<br>"Ricky, we-"  
>"Yeah we can. I'll just call my Mom and ask her to watch John for the weekend she'll enjoy it, she misses having children in the house."<br>"Your crazy." I smiled getting up and packing.  
>"Yeah I guess I am. You make me crazy Amy." I bit my lip and kissed him on the cheek.<br>"Love you babe."  
>I did love him. I really did. Even though I would only get to see him every 2 or 3 months when he was in the army. He made me crazy. I thought about what two weeks had done to me. Now it would be 2 months. I'd be a mess, but at least I'd know he was mine, and he's know I was his.<br>"Let's go Ames." he smiled grabbing his keys and phone, "why are women so slow." I heard him mumble.  
>"I heard that Ricky."<br>"All I'm saying is the truth okay. That's it."  
>"What's the truth?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.<br>"The truth is that I am in love with this really amazing girl,"  
>"Really what's she like?"<br>"Well she's beautiful and funny and kind, and uhm I kind of knocked her up at band camp."  
>"Hmm. Who is she?" I asked playfully.<br>"You." he smiled as he kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning this chapter is rated M for mature.**

**General POV**

Amy and Ricky reached New York. To their surprise the exact same apartment that Amy had stayed in while she was in New York for the band program was available, so of course they had to rent it for the weekend.

"wow it looks exactly like it did that summer" Amy said when she walked in.

"I know talk about déjà vu" replied Ricky. "So... I wonder what we should do first" Ricky smirked his famous smirk and locked the door. He then turned around to see Amy with a full teeth smile. "I have no idea" Amy said seductively while walking towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ricky leaned in and kissed Ricky, their tongues wrestling with each other. Suddenly Ricky swept Amy off her feet and was carrying her to the bedroom like a baby not breaking the kiss. When they reached the bedroom Ricky gently tossed Amy onto the bed, but it was enough to make her bounce a little. Amy smiled devilishly and got on her knees on the bed. She grabbed Ricky by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. Ricky pulled Amy's shirt over her head leaving her in a sexy dark purple bra. Amy slowly unbuttoned Ricky shirt looking deep in his eyes revealing his muscular chest along with his 6 pack. Abruptly Amy swung Ricky onto the bed and she was on top of him. They started kissing again when Ricky unhooked Amy's bra and randomly threw it on the ground somewhere in the room. Ricky and Amy swapped positioned now Ricky was on top...he placed his hand on her breasts and squeezed slightly. Amy moaned. Before they knew it they were full out naked. Ricky aroused slid into Amy's opening and thrust slowly then picking up speed. Amy's orgasm building up and within minutes reached her breaking point. After 2 hours of making love Amy and Ricky lay in bed cuddled in each other's arms. "Wow that was...wow" Amy said trying to hold back a smile. "Ricky chuckled "It was amazing" he said and kissed Amy's forehead. "I am starved" Amy said getting out of bed and putting on her short, silky, sexy, ruby red robe while Ricky threw on sweats and a tee shirt. "Ok wait here" Ricky said walking out the door. Amy just giggled and went to get a drink.

**20 minutes later...**

"Honey I'm home" Ricky said walking in chuckling. Amy giggled. "Hey what did you get me?" "Ooo! Chinese I love Chinese" Amy smiled. "I know that's why I got it...everything we ate that weekend here over the summer." Ricky said smiling back. They ate, talked, and laughed. After they sat on the couch cuddling and watched Amy's favourite movie: The Notebook. Even though they had just spent a wonderful day together Amy couldn't help but want to completely break down. She had the worst feeling ever about Ricky going into the army. She had since the moment she found out, but didn't want to make a big deal about it, but now that she spent a great day with her wonderful boyfriend she couldn't help, but imagine how much she will miss him and the horrifying feeling that he might not come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy****POV:**

I tried, I tried to deal with Ricky leaving for the army. But the thought of  
>losing him was just to much. Warm and fres tears tracked down my face and my<br>body sook wit fear.  
>"Amy?" he asked in a half asleep voice.<br>I pretended to be asleep as I always did when I couldnt face him.  
>"Babe" he shook me once more as if I were actually asleep. He forcefully<br>turned my body to face him.  
>''What?'' I reply a little annoyed.<br>''Your crying Ames, come on I'm not dumb.''  
>''It's nothing I'm just about to et my period its pms.''<br>''Amy I memorized when your period is so I remind myself not to do shit thats  
>going to get you upset, plus its the only week we don't do it. So whats<br>wrong?''  
>''If you don't know then you really are dumb'' I remarked as I turned around<br>and buried my head in my pillow.  
>''Ames it's three am sorry I'm not an Einstein right now but can you just tell<br>me.''  
>''NO JUST GO BACK TO SLEEP I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW<br>DAMN!'' I yelled furiously as more tears fell down my now bright red cheeks.  
>''Oh...'' he said as if he had just realized what was wrong, ''this is about<br>the army thing.''  
>What the hell. Why is he acting like its not big deal, he's leaving me and<br>our son alone. That's a big deal if you ask me.  
>''No Ricky I'm upset cause you got the wrong chicken from the Chinese place."<br>I said very sarcastically fighting the sadness in my voice.  
>''Amy...'' he said lost for words.<br>**Ricky****POV:**  
>DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. What the hell is wrong with me.<br>''Ricky just forget it okay, lets just go back to sleep.'' She said as she  
>sniffled up the last of her tears.<br>''Ames, I'm ju-"  
>''Leave it, I'm fine its. I'm fine. Why do you even care anyways?"<br>Why do I care, UH, BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, can't say that though calm down  
>Ricky she's pissed, she should be pissed.<br>"Amy you know why, I love you.'' Lame Ricky that's all you got.  
>''Whatever it's fine, let's just sleep please, I'm not upset.'' She leaned in<br>to kiss me.  
>GOD!<br>''Goodnight." she said as she stroked my cheek.  
>''Night." I said with a confused look written all over my face.<br>**General****POV:****(2****months****later)**  
>Ricky leaves for the army in a week. Amy is moving all of her stuff to the<br>apartment, and trying to find a better job. Ben and Dylan broke up and Ben's  
>behaivor has been kind of out of control. John is in his terrible twos.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

General POV  
>Ricky woke up, Amy tangled up in his arms. He looked at Amy and thought to himself: what the hell have I gotten myself into? I can't leave this beautiful and amazing girl for six months, plus my wonderful son. GOD RICKY YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! He thought as he kept his gaze on her. Just then Amy woke up and got out of bed. She didn't even acknowledge that Ricky had been staring at her. She just walked into the bathroom. He got out of bed and began to make breakfast. When Amy came out of the bathroom she went to get John and they walked into the kitchen.<br>"Hi dada" John greeted and climbed into his booster seat.  
>"Hey little man" Ricky said and smiled at John. He then looked over at Amy and smirked.<br>"Good Morning Gorgeous" Ricky said and walked over and kissed her. Amy smiled from ear to ear.  
>"Morning Handsome, what's for breakfast?" she asked. "Pancakes." "YUMMM!" John said very loudly. Amy and Ricky just giggled and sat down. Amy ate four pancakes. This was really odd because she usually will only have two at the very most. "Uhm Amy are...are you ok?" Ricky said looking at Amy after she had finished the last bite of her pancake. Amy looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah I am fine why?" "Uhm it's just you ate a lot and..." Ricky was cut off by Amy. "I am so sorry Ricky is it a crime for eating. I didn't know there was a rule on how much you can eat in one meal? Maybe I was just hungry!" Amy said angrily and got up and went into the bedroom.<br>Ricky POV:  
>Leave it to me, oh shit its her period week, she acts crazy as hell when she's on her period god, this means she's going to go from yelling at me for going, to crying to telling me she's proud of me, and then repeat for the rest of this week...so much for a romantic weekend.<br>"Oh no John what did I just do?"I said looking at John. "I have no idea" John said shrugging his shoulders. I chuckled a little, but soon got up and found Amy getting dressed. I stood in the door way. "Hey, I want to apologize" I said quietly. "That's ok baby, I forgive you." Amy said and kissed Ricky. "I just want us to be on good terms, since I'm leaving soon." I said genuinely.  
>"Well it's not my fault you're an asshole and you are leaving me..." she said very cold shoulderish as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door, after an hour or two of awkward silence I decided I really didn't want to spend the day like this I embraced her from behind and kissed her cheek.<br>"I'm sorry that I'm an asshole," I smirked knowing she would give in.  
>"I'm sorry too I just-" I cut her off, "It's okay I'm an asshole, I am. But I still love you Ames."<br>"Love you too." She said as she swiftly turned around and kissed me sweetly.  
>After dinner we both sat down with John and watched his favourite movie: Finding Nemo. We were in the middle of the movie, at the part when Nemo says I hate you to his dad. My arms around Amy and John were on my lap, I turned to look at Amy and soon realize she's crying.<br>"Babe what the-" I turned so I got a better sight of her.  
>"What if John hates me when he's older" she said as she let out a sob.<br>"Amy he won't no one can hate a mother as great as you." I smiled as I pulled her closer.  
>"Luv you Mama." John said as he crawled off me on to Amy, now you see why I have to memorize when her period is. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

**Ricky POV:  
><strong>The last couple days have been really weird. Amy is totally freaking out about this whole army thing I mean she should be freaked out but for real she's going crazy. I love her so much though, I thought as I sweept the butcher shop.  
>"You can take off now Ricky," Bunny said as she removed her apron. <p>

"You sure?" I ask. 

"Yeah go spend some time with Amy and John before you go." 

"Thanks Bunny." I smirk as I throw my apron off making sure that it, it falls onto the hook. 

"No problem." She smiled the same way she did on graduation after I told her I was going to ask Amy to marry me. Back in the good days where I didn't do impulsive things because I had no idea what to do with my anger. 

As I walk up the stairs it all seems to hit me. I'm leaving Sunday. I'm leaving everything and one I love because of one reckless decision. The only training I have for the army is knowing when to hide, because I used to be pretty good at that when I was younger. I'm basically screwed and risking my life. My eyes begin to water but I quickly wipe away the now falling tears, because if Amy sees me cry she might just break down. I fiddled around in my pocket searching for my keys, and then I opened the door trying to keep it together. 

"Daddy!" John said as he ran towards the door hugging onto my leg. 

"Hey buddy!" I said as I picked him up and kissed his forehead, "where's mama?" I asked seeing no signs of her near. 

"Mama is in the bathroom." He said pointing towards the bathroom, "mama in the bathroom all day." 

I started making my way towards the bathroom. Only to hear hurling. I set John down and knocked on the door. 

"Amy?", "babe can I come in?" I asked. She pushed the door open. She was leaning on the bathtub looking very pale. 

"John go play with your toys." I said as I walked into the bathroom. 

"Sweetie what happened?" I said as I rubbed her back. 

"I don't know at like 1:00pm I just started feeling sick, and then I just started throwing up and not being able to stop, I must have puked everything from like the last four days." 

**Amy POV:  
><strong> 

I really don't know whats up with me all I know is that I'm going to miss Ricky like crazy, and it's really going to suck when he leaves. 

"It's okay Amy uhm, I will clean up and then you can take a shower if you want?" 

"Yeah that would be good." I gave a weak smile as I began to get up and brush my teeth and hands. 

Ricky was a really great guy I mean he's so sweet and helpful, and hot. I really can't believe he wants to be with me sometimes, I'm not that pretty, I mean Adrian's boobs are huge and so is her ass, and I'm positive she's prettier than me, yet he's in our bathroom cleaning up my puke. And than I looked back on the last couple days I have been acting insane and I'm not even on my period. SHIT. I'm not on my period. Oh my god, I'm pregnant. 

**Ricky POV:  
><strong> 

"Ames you can come shower now." I yelled as I finished cleaning the bathroom. 

"Alright thanks for cleaning" she said as she got up. 

"No problem." I said as I kissed her forehead. 

"Can we talk after I'm done?" 

"Yeah sure about what?" I asked confused.  
>"Can you uhm," she bit her lip, "can you go buy a pregnancy test."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**General POV**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" WHY DO YOU WANT A PREGNANCY TEST?" Ricky shouted at Amy. Amy just stood there looking at Ricky in disbelief.Amy didn't know why he was yelling at her, but she most defiantly did not like it. Finally she snapped out of her thoughts and found her voice "uhm because I think I might be pregnant again." Amy said this in a mumble looking down at the floor. "WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT AMY!" "WELL I DON"T KNOW IF I AM! I COULD FIND OUT IF YOU WENT AND GOT ME A FUCKING TEST!" she yelled back. She didn't want to yell at Ricky, he clearly was not happy about the fact that she might be pregnant again. "AMY I AM LEAVING ON SUNDAY! THAT'S IN 5 DAYS! YOU CAN NOT BE PREGNANT! ARE YOU STUPID?" "You are such a jerk." Amy said through clenched teeth while holding back tears. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She locked it and slid down the door. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks.

**Amy POV**

Ricky has to leave in 5 days and all we have done this past week was fight and yell. I can't believe he just freaked out like that. I mean I understand he would be upset, but he didn't need to yell at the top of his lungs and call me stupid. Stupid? Why was I stupid? This is just as much his fault as it is mine. I don't even know if I am pregnant yet and this is how he reacts? Jeez what if I am? I need to take a test and I need to take one now. I just have to know if I am pregnant.

**General POV**

Amy wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped in the shower. Outside the door Ricky sat on the bed and waited for Amy to come out of the bathroom. Trying to figure out why he acted like that and what he should be feeling right now. He heard the water turn off and Amy walked out of the bathroom he turned his head and looked at her. She gave a deathly glare and ignored him. Ricky didn't know what to say so he just sat there looking at the ground. Amy threw on skinny jeans with her classic chestnut uggs and a purple v-neck shirt. She parted he hair and brushed all the knots out. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked out of the bedroom. Ricky got up and followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Somewhere away from you." She replied not making eye contact. She walked over to John and kissed him and told him she would be back later. "Are...are you going to buy a test?" he questioned in a mumble. "Yep" was all she said and walked out the door.

**Ricky POV**

Oh my god I screwed everything up. If I wasn't leaving for the army in a few days I would actually be excited about this. I don't want Amy to go through another pregnancy by herself. I want to be there. I want to go to the doctor appointments and just experience this whole thing with Amy. Ok Ricky calm down, you don't even know if she is pregnant yet. The test could come out negative. I hate to admit it but I kind of hope it comes out negative.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy POV:

As I exited the store, a familiar face stood there.

"Ben. Hi." I say trying to sound the least bit excited.

"Hi Amy." He glanced down only to see a single bag with a single item.

"Well I got to go Ben." I said trying to ignore his stares.

"Uh-yeah okay goodbye," he said struggling to keep his eyes off of my bag, well at least he's not looking at my breasts like he was two summers ago, I gave him a weak smile and waved as I exited.

"Wait," I heard I mentally kick myself for groaning as I swiftly turn around.

"Yes Ben." I give him a sarcastic smile.

"My offer still stands on being John's father and if we have another baby, even if it isn't biologically mine, I would still provide for them and you,"

"Wow Ben..." I say leading him on to think I'm actually happy with his response, "wow, I can't believe you actually think I would let you just waltz back into my life like that, go to hell Ben." I say as I proudly leave the store with a real smile, but my smile soon faded as I realize I am returning home with another pregnancy test.

Ricky POV:

I called Amy's phone once more only to hear her voicemail message again.

"Hey Amy, listen I'm sorry it was just a bad reaction to hearing that news. I was just shocked thats all, I don't want you to have to go through another teen pregnancy alone and-" I sigh knowing I really screwed myself over, "just call me, I love you." I slam my phone shut and sink into the couch glancing at John.

"Come here John," I smile as I pat my leg. He quickly rushes over giggling with my ever so famous smirk written all over his face.

"Love you Dada." He says as he grips onto my leg climbing onto my lap.

"Love you too, John." I say as I kiss his forehead and then smiling at him.

I hear the rattling of keys and can't help but think, here goes nothing.

Amy POV:

I open the door avoiding eye contact with Ricky, I walk straight to the bathroom without a word being said, I then slam the door and take the pregnancy test out of the bag and read the ever so familiar directions on the back of the box once again. I lock the door, hearing Ricky's footsteps come closer until I can see the shadow of his feet outside the door.  
>"Amy." His slightly aggravated voice says from outside the door, I ignore him and begin to take the tests.<p>

"Amy please I just want to talk." He says more sympathetic this time.

"Little busy pee-ing on some sticks." I say with more hate coming out in my voice than I expected.

"Ugh..." I hear him groan as he stomps away from the door.

"Positive." I mumble, "just as I suspected."

I clean everything up and dispose of the used tests that now all have positive signs on them I wash my hands and open the door. Ricky stands up as if he's expecting me to say something, instead I just walk to the bedroom and lay on John's bed, but of course he follows me.

"So?" he says as he leans against the doorway.

"Soo?" I say as I turn around with flushed cheeks and now watery eyes.

"Are y-o-u pr-preg,"

"Yes Ricky I'm pregnant." I say as a tear silently drops down my face.

"Listen babe, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to snap, I was just shocked." Ricky says looking straight into my red eyes.

"You think I wasn't shocked I was probably more shocked then you, yet I had to march my ass over to the Walgreens by myself to get a damn pregnancy test just because you were so, shocked." I say putting emphasis on the word shocked.

"Sorry," he said as he approached the bed and sat down on it, "Really I am,"

"Its okay it's just what are we going to do, with this new baby, while your in the army, and Ben going after me."

"Ben?


End file.
